What If: A Peggy and Steve Love Story
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: What would happen if Steve was found before he was frozen? How would the past change? In this story taking place in the 1940s and 1950s Peggy and Steve begin a romance, they start a life together and are very happy. But when there past comes to haunt them will it ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1: Saved

What if: The Peggy and Steve story

How would things have changed if Captain America had stayed in his own time? Obviously the future would be changed. But how about the past?

Year: 1943

As Steve`s plane crashed, dozens of air crafts where sent out to find him. Peggy was a wreck as she passed back and forth on the plane. She knew there was a good chance he was dead. But she didn't want to admit it to herself. She loved him more than she ever loved anyone. She may have only known him for a short time. But to her he was the most incredible, self-less man she ever met.

"Peggy! Howard called, as he drove the plane. "I think I see him!"

Peggy rushed over to Howard, he pointed to what he saw. There she saw a man in the water with blonde hair and light skin. His skin was starting to look icy. Peggy couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"That has to be him!" Peggy shouted happily.

The plane moved in closer. Two soldiers dove into the water and grabbed Steve and brought him onto the plane. They laid him onto a bed and put blankets on him to keep him warm. Everyone gathered around Steve.

"Is he….alive?" Peggy asked.

Howard checked for Steve's pulse. Then smiled.

"He is still alive." Howard said.

Steve woke up a week later in a hospital room. He sat up slowly. His head hurt and he couldn't remember what had happened. To his left he saw Peggy sleeping on a couch in the room. She was even more beautiful to him as she slept, she looked so peaceful. Like an angel without wings. He saw he was hooked up to a bunch of IVs. He held his head in pain. Suddenly the nurse walked in. she had long red hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a white nurse outfit. She smiled as she saw him awake.

"Well it's good to see your up. You've been asleep for almost a week." The nurse told him.

"A week?" he replied with shock. "What happened?"

"Long story short apparently you crash a plane into freezing water, in order to save everyone. They had teams of military pilots and agents looking for you. A normal person would have died after a crash like that but you didn't. Your friends found you and brought you here. Army generals and solders have been by to check on you all week. But Miss Carter has been here every day, even sleeping here at times. She didn't want to leave you, she wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

Steve smiled.

"In case you're not getting it, I think she likes you a lot." the nurse told him.

Steve chuckled.

"I guess so."

"She seems like a very sweet girl, don't let her go."

"I won't." He smiled.

The nurse walked out. Steve slowly got out of bed and gently shook Peggy awoke. As she looked at him a big grin came across her face. She quickly hugged Steve tightly.

"You're alive!" Peggy shouted, with tears of joy in her eyes. "I was so worried! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"I couldn't leave you, not when I owe you a dance." He replied.

She smiled at him. Then kissed his lips.

Steve and Peggy went back to fight in the rest of the war. But a week after the war ended the two had their first date.


	2. Chapter 2: Our First Date

Year: 1945

Steve looked himself in the mirror. He was so nervous…he was afraid he`d do or say something stupid and ruin everything. He combed back his hair, trying to make it look just right. He was dressed in a black suit and black dress shoes. He walked out of his room and entered the living room of his apartment. The room was small with only a couch a few pictures, a book shelf and a radio. On the couch sat his younger brother Adam. Adam had messy mop top blonde hair and brown eyes. His skin was light and he was dressed in a blue sweater vest, with a white short sleeve shirt under it. He wore brown khaki pants and brown dress shoes. Adam was a 25 year old college professor at NYC. Unlike his so called fearless brother, Adam was a bit of coward. He didn't want to have anything to do with the war, he didn't want to suffer the same fate as his father. Adam had went to Harvard for four years and dreamed of being a famous science fiction writer.

"Adam, how do I look?" Steve asked.

Adam looked up at his brother, then laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"You're trying way too hard." Adam told Steve, still laughing a bit.

"I just don't want to screw this up." Steve told him. "She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she is so smart and sweet. Then by some miracle she likes me. I just want tonight to go perfect."

"Just be yourself. She obviously likes you for some reason. Don't try to be someone you're not girls don't like that."

Steve chuckled.

"Says the man in the sweater vest reading Huckleberry Finn for the 20th time."

"Look, I may not get a lot of girls. But I do read a lot of books and in every book the girl always goes for the guy who is confident in who he is. Whether the guy is a jerk or sweet. The confident guy always wins."

"You got a point." Steve agreed. "Thanks, Adam."

As he approached Peggy's apartment his heart started to raise. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. He knocked on the door with a shaky hand. As the door opened he saw the gorgeous Peggy Carter standing in the doorway. Her hair was in curls and her face looked flawless. She wore a green short sleeved form fitting long dress, with a pearled necklace and white gloves. He felt so underdressed.

"Why did I listen to Adam?" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Peggy asked.

"Nothing. You look really beautiful, Peg." He told her.

She blushed.

"Oh thank you. I just dug this dress out of the closet." She told him.

Steve took her hand in his and the two walked to the jazz club nearby. The two talked everything and anything.

"So what's your family like?" Peggy asked Steve.

"Mostly dead." Steve replied.

"….oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. I mean at least I still got my little brother Adam. He just turned 25. He`s really smart, you could ask him any question and he`d know the answer to it. It's been great I've really missed spending time with him. I and he have been sharing an apartment. Anyways how about you?"

"I have got two older brother and one younger. My mom died when I was 7, so I raised by a bunch of boys. We moved here when I was 14. I got made fun of for my accent, but my brothers always had my back when I needed them, but as I got older I really didn't need them to come to my rescue. They are actually the ones who taught me to fight."

"That's pretty cool."

The two arrive at the club. Steve held open the door for her. As they entered they heard a fast sound playing. Peggy grabbed Steve's hands and pulled him onto the dance floor. Steve was an awful dancer, he had no rhythm. But Peggy still had fun. He took her hand and twirled her around. Her smile never left her face. Her a few songs a slow song came on. Peggy moved closer to Steve. He opened his hand to her and she put her hand in his. He put his hand on her waist and the two began to sway back and forth. She rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating faster.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking up him.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"You don't have to be nervous, it's just me. No one special."

"No one special? Peggy you're the most incredible women I have ever met. Everything about you is perfect. I'm nervous because it's you, and I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Steve…you couldn't ruin what we have even if you tried." She told him.

He smiled. Later that night, they went to time square and talked and laughed for hours. He walked her back to her apartment. As they arrived, he took her in his arms and kissed passionately. He didn't want to stop kissing her. Her lips were soft and he felt the sparks between them as they kissed.


	3. Chapter 3: When Life Gets Tough

Year: 1955

Peggy was now the co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D, an organization her and Howard Stark come up with in order to protect the world from unsafe mutants and to protect mutants with powers they may not be able to control. Steve was working as an agent for shield but also tended to go on small missions on his own as well. Peggy sat her desk trying to finish filling out some paper work. She looked at the wedding picture of her and Steve on her desk. She was dressed in a long white dress that was puffy at the bottom. The upper part of the dress was silk. She remembered how soft the long sleeves felt. Her hair was in a high bun. Her veil was her mother`s old one, and her wedding ring was Steve`s mother`s ring. She smiled, thinking back on that day in her head. Then she looked to the other side of her desk and she saw the picture of her, Steve and their 3 year old toddler, Amelia. It was a picture of them at the opening of Disneyland. The three of them were making silly faces at the camera and were all decked out in Disney products. Amelia had curly brown hair, light skin and big blue eyes. In the picture she was wearing a shirt with snow white and Cinderella on it. Then on her head she had the Mickey Mouse ears on.

Suddenly Peggy heard the door to her office slam open and she saw Amelia running into her office.

"Hi mom!" she said excitedly as she ran over to Peggy`s desk.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here? Where is Mrs. Smith? She is supposed to be watching you."

"Daddy came and picked me up early." Amelia answered.

"Well where is-"

Just then Steve appeared in the doorway.

"I think she`s faster than me." Steve said. "She wanted to race to your office and I turned around and she was gone already."

Amelia smirked. Steve walked over to Amelia and picked her up and held her in his arms. He tickled Amelia, then kissed her cheek.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Peggy asked Steve.

"I finished my missions, so I figured I'd pick her up."

"You finished three missions already? It's not even noon!"

Steve smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me, Steve." Peggy told him.

"That's my specialty." He replied. "So me and Amelia were gana go for a soda pop and some ice cream. So I was hoping you`d be able to come with us."

"I have to work." She said sadly. "I have all this paper work to fill out that I haven't done and-"

"Oh come on Peg. Amelia was really hoping you`d come with us."

"Just Amelia?"

"Okay maybe me too." He said taking Peggy's hands in his.

Suddenly Howard walked in with a bunch of files in his hands.

"Alright enough with the cute stuff!" Howard shouted. "Can you guys actually get some work done?"

"I finished my missions." Steve replied.

"Then get another one." Howard said handing Steve a file. "Look I know you guys got a family and all. That's great and I'm happy for you. But this is a place of work, if I'm not making money I'm not happy. The government isn't going to keep funding us if we don't get shit done! I already invested enough money into this company!"

"I know, Howard, Steve was just-"Peggy started to say.

"I don't have time for excuses! Just get back to work!"

"Excuses me! I don't like the way you're talking to me!" Peggy told Howard. "We founded this company together, and I don't appreciate you waltzing around here bossing everyone around like you're the king of England. Everyone is working very hard and well here."

"Not hard enough! If you ask me, everyone is slacking off! Just get to work!" Howard told them as he left.

Steve sat down in one of the chairs in Peggy`s office and opened the file.

"So does that mean were not gana go for ice cream?" Amelia asked sadly.

"I`m afraid so, Amy." Steve said. "I'm sorry."

Amelia looked sad.

"You can stay here with me, while I work if you want, sweetie." Peggy offered.

"Really?!" Amelia said excitedly. "Awesome!"

Steve stood up and kissed Peggy on the cheek. Then did the same for Amelia.

"I gatta go, I'll see you two back at home." He said, as he left.

Amelia spins herself around and around in the office chair. As Peggy tries to get her work done.

"Momma, why is your company called shield?" Amelia asked. "Is it because daddy fights with his shield?"

"No the letters each stand for a word."

"Cool! So what does it stand for?"

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Amelia looked at her mother confused.

"…what does that mean?"

Peggy sighed.

"Sweetie, I'm trying to work."

"I'll help you!" Amelia said excitedly. She ran over to her mother and climbed onto her lap. Amelia took a pen from the draw and started writing random words on a piece of paper.

Peggy laughed then kissed her daughter`s cheek.

"You are so incredibly adorable!" Peggy told Amelia.

"I know I am."

Suddenly they heard gun shots. Amelia hugged her mother tightly.

"Mommy! I`m scaried!"

Peggy stroked her daughter`s hair.

"You're going to be okay, sweetie." Peggy sat her daughter down.

"Stay here." Peggy told her. "I'm going to see what's going on."

They heard more gun shots. Amelia ran to Peggy and hugged her waist.

"Don't leave me, Mommy!" Amelia shouted.

"Amelia, Nothing bad is going to happen to you. But you have to be a big girl and stay here were you will be safe. Can you do that for me?"

Amelia nodded.

They heard screaming and more gun shots. Peggy ran to the door.

"Be careful, okay?" Amelia said.

Peggy nodded. As she exited the door. Gun shots flew past her head but she dodged them. She saw over hundred Hydra agents attacking the shield agent. Many agents on both sides were dead on the floor. Peggy took the gun out from her hoister and began to shoot as many hydra agents as she could. One agent came from behind and she quickly punched in out. Another agent ran toward her. He had a metal arm and short messy brown hair. He had light skin and dressed all in black. On the upper part of his face he wore a black mask. The man ran toward her with a knife in his hand. She began to shoot at him but it seemed to have no effect. He grabbed her by her arms. She kicked his arms and he let go. She punched him in the face. He took out a gun and shot Peggy in the arm.

The door to Peggy's office opened slowly, Amelia watched from the door.

Then the man kicked Peggy in her back. Peggy slowly tried to get up. But the man then shot her in the stomach. Peggy fell to her knees as she held her stomach.

"Mom!" Amelia yelled in terror.

"Amelia no!" Peggy shouted.

The man smirked and then walked over to Amelia and grabbed her. he held a gun to the little girl`s head. Looked up at the man`s face then closed her eyes tightly.

"Alright everybody! Listen up!" the man yelled.

All the agents stopped and looked toward the man.

"Give Hydra what they want or the girl will be murdered!"

The shield agents murmured to each other, not knowing what to do.

"Please please don't do this! Please!" Peggy begged, almost crying. "Do you really want to have the blood of a child on your hands? Please she`s my little girl! ….Take me if you have to, but don't take her life!"

Just then Amelia opened her eyes and did a back flip and bicycle kicked the man in the face. The hydra agent fell to the ground, Amelia ran over to Peggy excitedly.

"Did you see that?!" she asked. "I did it just like Daddy thought me!"

Peggy hugged her daughter.

"Thank god you're okay!"

The man gets up and his mask comes off. Peggy realized now that the man who threatened Amy`s life, was Bucky Barnes. She was shocked and she didn't understand how this was possible. Then she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: A Family Will Stick Together

Peggy woke up in the hospital. She saw Steve at her bedside preying that she would be okay.

Peggy reached for his hand slowly, then patted his hand gently. He looked up at her.

"You're okay?" he said as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

She nodded.

"They didn't think you were gana make it. You lost a lot of blood from the gun shots, and you hit your head."

"i`m fine, steve. i`m okay."

He hugged her.

"Where is Amelia?" Peggy asked.

"She is completely unharmed. After you passed out the hydra agents fled. Howard, who apparently was hiding in his office the whole time, called me and I brought Amelia back home. Adam is watching her now at our house. I wish I could have been there I would have protected you."

"I don't need you to protect me, I can do that on my own." Peggy told Steve.

Steve sighed.

"I know you can. But you know you're getting older and-"

"Excuses me? I'm the same age as you are!"

"No I didn't mean it in a bad way! It's just…you know the serum keeps me…able to handle bad guys and wounds but you're getting older so your body can't handle the same things it did when you were 20, you know it's like-"

"You better stop talking now, before I make you sleep on the couch tonight."

He laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"You still don't know a bloody thing about women."

"Well I know I love you, Peggy."

She smiled at him and looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you too." She caressed his cheek. Then he kissed her.

A week later. That same year.

"I`m telling you I know what I saw!" Peggy argued.

"Well I'm telling you your wrong!" Steve replied. "Bucky is dead. I saw him fall to his death! There was nothing left of him…and you think he`s walking around fighting for Hydra?"

"Don't you think it's weird that they never found his body?"

"oh so then the conclusion must be that he fell from 100 hundred feet, lived and got right up and signed up for Hydra!" he replied sarcastically.

"Look I don't know why or how he is a part of Hydra…but I know what I saw! It was him!"

"You hit your head when you passed out, maybe it made you see things that weren't there."

She shook her head in disapproval. Then took her car keys.

"I'm going to work." Peggy said.

Steve plopped onto the couch. His brother was at the house watching some documentary on the Civil War.

"You agree with me, right?" Steve asked Adam.

"Agree with you on what? Is the `perfect couple` finally fighting?"

He rolled his eyes.

"She thinks she saw Bucky attack her, that day at shield. She says he was the one who shot her, that he took Amelia as a hostage."

"That impossible, Bucky's dead."

"That's what I told her!"

"Unless…" Adam said slowly.

"Unless what?" Steve asked curiously.

"well in science fiction stories they always have tales of people achieving the impossible and these hydra guys have a lot of crazy technology, so maybe they brought him back somehow and brainwashed him."

"Adam, those are fiction."

"It could happen! I mean and why Peggy would lie about something like this, she knows Bucky was your best friend. I mean it's worth looking into."

Steve nodded.

"I guess you're right."

Steve began to walk away.

"Steve." Adam called.

He turned toward his brother.

"Yeah?"

"This is kind of hard for me to say. You know me I don't like to be a Burdon…but I lost my job. They replaced me with a very skilled and more intelligent teacher and now…I don't have any money and I don't have a place to stay. So I was kind of hoping-"

"You can stay here." Steve said instantly.

"Are you sure? You don't want to think it over? I mean you got a family to worry about too."

"I know, but your my brother and no matter what I'm going to be here for you and protect you."

Adam smiled.

"Thanks."

Steve went into Amelia`s room to wake her up. He saw her tossing and turning frantically. Steve gently shook her awake. She screamed in terror from her nightmare. Then hugged her father, crying onto his shoulder.

"You're okay, don't worry. It was just a nightmare." Steve assured her.

"No it wasn't, daddy!" Amelia shouted. "Every time I close my eyes I see that man`s face, The one who tried to kill me! Mommy told me nothing bad would happen! She said I'd be safe! But she lied to me!"

"Amy, she didn't lie to you. She told you to stay in the room and you would be safe-"

"And that's what I did! I opened the door but I didn't come out! I did what she told me and I almost got killed. How can I trust her now?"

"Amy, you just got to. She`s your mom, she doesn't want you to get hurt. She loves you very much."

"She lied to me and when I needed her most she couldn't protect me."

"Amy! Those aren't nice things to say! She did what she could to protect you. Go get ready for school." Steve told her.

Steve started to walk away. Amelia ran over to Steve and held onto his leg.

"Daddy! No please don't leave me!" Amy shouted as tears came down her face.

"Amy! You have to go back to school this week, and I have to go to work."

"Daddy! I don't want to be by myself what if the man comes and tries to hurt me again! I need you to protect me! I need you with me!" she sat on the floor. "Don't you care about me, daddy?"

Steve hugged his daughter.

"Amy, of course I care about you." He told her.

"Then stay with me."

"okay." He replied. He kissed her head. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

Amy ran into the living room with her favorite teddy bear and began to have a tea party with invisible cups and tea pots.

Steve sat on the couch. Adam doesn't even notice Steve he is too into watching the Twilight Zone.

"Amy doesn't want me to leave because she is scaried and she doesn't trust Peggy anymore." Steve told Adam.

"That's rough, man."

"Seriously that's all you can give me?"

"I gave you advice on the Bucky issue, I`m not a walking advice machine. So solve your own problems for once."

Meanwhile, Peggy decided to go snooping around at a Hydra base for proof that Bucky was alive. She entered the base disguised as one of the hydra agent. It was a new invention Howard had made but the change would only last for 30 minutes, so she had to be quick. She quickly found a room labeled "file room". She entered and saw a whole room filled with filling cabinets. She looked through the cabinets and found one that was label A-E. she looked for Bucky`s file, as she found it she grabbed it and hid it under her jacket. She looked at her watch she had less than a minute. She ran out of the room and suddenly she turned back.

"Somebody get her!" an agent yelled.

"Oh damn it!" Peggy murmured. As the agents came toward her she kicked on in the jaw. Another one she punch in the gut. Then she took out her gun and shot a few of them. She kept fighting until she was near an exit. She ran out and quickly got herself back to shield.


	5. Chapter 5: I Need a Hero

Later that day. Peggy entered the home tried from work. As she walked into the living room she saw Steve sleeping on the couch and Amelia sleeping on his chest.

"Aww how cute!" Peggy exclaimed. She goes into her bedroom and get her camera and takes a quick picture. Then lifts Amelia and carriers her daughter into her bedroom. She tucked Amelia into bed then kissed Amelia`s forehead.

"Momma?" Amelia said her eye fluttering.

"I'm sorry, sweetie I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, okay?"

Amelia nodded then fell back to sleep. When Peggy re-entered the living room Steve was just waking up. Peggy sat next to him with the file still in her jacket. Steve put his arm around her.

"Steve, I got to show you something."

"What is it?"

Peggy reached into her coat pocket and brought out the file on Bucky. On the front of the file it had a big Hydra symbol. She handed it to him.

"How did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter just read it."

He did, and when he done his face looked like a mixture between sadness and anger.

"How could they do this to him!?" he shouted in frustration as he stood up. "How could they let themselves turn him into a monster!? This is insane!" he began to start pacing back and forth. "They wiped his memory and convinced him he was someone has not! That's how he was able to let himself hurt you. My god Peggy, I'm so sorry didn't believe you! I`m a horrible person I should have known you wouldn't lie about something like this! I was so mean, a husband should never act like that. I should have believed you and now because of him Amy doesn't trust you, she's convinced you lied to her! And she doesn't understand that you didn't help her cause you were injured! She has been clinging to my side all day cause she`s terrified of Bucky! And worst of all…..he could have killed you and he could have killed Amy!"

Peggy grabbed Steve's hand.

"Steve. You need to calm down."

"How can I calm down, everything is falling apart!"

Steve sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Peggy rubbed his back, trying to sooth her husband.

"We are going to fix this." Peggy told him. "We are gana fix everything, we are not going to let our family fall apart because of this. Damn it Steve we fought in World War 2, we can handle this."

"You're so sure of everything. How can you be so confident everything will be okay?"

"Because I don't want things to fall apart, I love you and I love Amelia. I will do whatever it takes to make things right again."

"You're incredible, do you know that?"

"Well you're my inspiration."

He kissed her.

"And your mine."

The next day. Steve, Peggy and Adam sat around at the breakfast table eating. Amelia entered and instead of sitting in her usual spot next to Peggy, she moved her chair and sat next to her father.

"Amelia, sweetie, why don't you sit next to me? Like always?"

"No you lied to me!" Amelia shouted.

"I promise I didn't intend for you to get hurt." Peggy told Amelia. "I thought you`d be safe there. I would never have wanted you to get hurt."

"Then why didn't you try to save me!?"

"I was hurt, I could barely move. Couldn't you see?"

"I closed my eyes when he grabbed me. He scaried me and when I ran to you I only looked at your face. After that daddy came and got me. I didn't know who`s blood was on the floor."

"Amy, she was hurt bad." Steve told her.

Peggy lifted her sleeve and showed her daughter the two bullet wounds on her arm. Then the wound on her stomach.

Amelia gasped. Then hugged her mom.

"I'm so sorry, momma! Will you forgive me?" Amy asked. "I promise I didn't know!"

"It's okay, baby." Peggy said. "I forgive you."

"I'll help you feel better, mommy. Amelia said. she kissed her mother`s wound.

Peggy chuckled. Then kissed Amelia's cheek. Amelia hugged her mom.

Steve smiled glad this worked itself out. but he knew he still had to deal Amelia`s fear of being alone and Bucky being brainwashed.

"Daddy? Mommy? Will stay with me today?" Amelia asked.

Steve and Peggy looked at each other.

"Amy, you have to go to school." Peggy told her.

Amelia looked at her father with a pledging look.

"Your mother is right. You need to go to school."

"But I'm scaried. What if he comes for me?"

She ran over to Steve and grabbed his arm and looked up at him pleadingly. She knew he was usually the one to give in to her more easily. She was his little girl and he hated to see her unhappy. But he knew she couldn't live her life in fear.

"Amy, you can't live in fear. You have to live your life."

"But the man!"

"If you go to school, me and mommy will find this guy and make sure he never tries to hurt you again."

Amelia smiled.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Of course." Peggy replied.


	6. Chapter 6: Im With You Till the End

NOTE: this chapter has been edited and the ending to this chapter has completely changed!

Later that day. Peggy and Steve dropped Amelia at school. She held onto her father and mother`s hands tightly as they entered the classroom.

"Your going to be fine, sweetie." Peggy told her. "No one is going to hurt you here."

"But what if he comes and tries to hurt me. You guys won't be here to protect me. I changed my mind I don't want to go! I don't want to be alone!"

Just then the teacher walked over to her.

"Hello Amelia, it's so good to see you again." The teacher said.

"Well you won't be seeing me for long, I'm getting out of here."

Amelia tried to run out. But Steve blocked the exit.

"No you're not!" Steve told Amelia. "You're staying here."

"But daddy, I'm scaried."

She looked at her father with hopeful eyes.

"It's okay to be scaried, "Peggy told her daughter. "But you can't let fear control you."

"You`ll be okay. " Steve told Amelia. "We won't let anything bad happen to you, you know that. You're our baby girl and we only want what's best for you."

She hugged her parents tightly. Then went with her teacher into the classroom.

"So I'm assuming you're going to try and find Bucky?" Peggy commented.

"yep." He replied simply.

"You're going to try and convince him he is brainwashed?"

"Yep."

"And you're going to let me help right?"

"No way in hell." He replied as he walked away.

Peggy followed after him.

"I got hurt one time out of thousands of battles!" Peggy argued.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Can't you just listen for once?"

"When I met you one of the things I loved about you was that you treated me as an equal and not just a girl! I don't know what happened between then and now, but I don't like it!"

"Peggy, it not that!" He told her.

"Then what is it!?"

"I can't lose you!" he told her. "When you got shot I thought I'd never see you again. Never hear your voice or your laugh. Never even see those beautiful brown eyes of yours. I couldn't imagine a life without you….and then by some miracle you were okay. You`re an amazing solider and I love you and respect you for everything you are…..but I-I…it's just the thought of losing you….. it just scares me."

She hugged him tightly.

She looked up at her husband`s blue eyes and took his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, I won't let it happen." She told him. "I`m going to be by your side until the end. But you have to let me live, you have to let me take risks. That's the fun of life! Let me help you. Together we can find Bucky and take him down. You know we always make a great team."

He nodded.

"Your right. I`m sorry, you can come." He replied with a smile.

"Great!" she said hugging him. "Its gana be just like old times!"

He thought for a moment then smiled.

"You know its hydra we might need some back up."

"I can get some shield agents on the phone-"

"Nah I think we need people with more experience."

She chuckled.

"Like who?"

A few hours later they Peggy and Steve were surrounded by their old war buddies. (Please don't get pissed if I got the war guys names wrong lol literally the only one I remembered was Dum Dum Dugan. I literally looked up the other names on IMDB.) Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, Jacques Dernier. They all seemed really happy to see Peggy and Steve again. At first they talked talked and caught up a bit. The last time they had all seen each other was Peggy and Steve`s wedding.

"So what's this mission you have for us?" Jones asked.

"No a better question is why did you two get hired for Howard's new company and we didn't." Dugan said only half joking.

"I asked the same question." Steve said. "Apparently Howard doesn't think you guys would be profitable."

"Not profitable my ass! Screw him." Dugan replied.

The others laughed.

"Okay can we focus on the mission, please?" Peggy commented.

"Peggy is right." Steve agreed. He stood in front of the others.

"Bucky has been brainwashed by Hydra. He no longer remembers who is or anything from his life. He now thinks he is some kind of Russian assassin. He`s been leading attacks on shield and other big government organizations like the FBI and the CIA. According to reports they have been taking weapons and skilled agents. But anyone who gets in there way is killed on sight. …..Peggy was almost one of them and our daughter. Anyways our mission is not only to find Bucky and somehow get him to remember who he is but also to stop hydra at any cost. Any questions?"

Amelia was happily playing with her old friends in sandbox. When suddenly she heard a slammed door. Then the gate to the playground opened there she saw Bucky. He had a gun in his hand and a knife attached to his side. Amelia threw down her sand bucket and began to run. The man moved fast and chased her. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me please!" Amelia screamed. "I don't know what you want, but whatever it is I don't have it!"

"I know you don't. But you can help me get it." He replied. "Shield has many of the world's most powerful agents and weapons. I did my research your mother is one of the heads of shield and your father is there best agent. Parents…well many will do anything to protect their children. Even if it means doing something they don't want to."

A man and a women ran toward the scene. One was a man with short messy red hair, light skin and dressed in a blue dress shirt, black pants and dress shoes. The women had dark skin, she had curly black hair and dressed in a long sleeved green dress. The two hand guns in their hands pointed at Bucky.

"Put that child down now!" the women shouted. "Or I'll be forced to kill you."

Bucky laughed.

"Your gana kill me? A little school teacher?" Bucky asked.

"Actually were agents. Sent here to protect Amelia at all costs. "The man said.

Amelia smiled.

"Save your bullets you don't stand a chance. Plus I'm not letting go. You could very well hit her." Bucky stated.

"Well _thanks_ for your concern, but I'm a good shot." The women replied. She quickly shot off her gun and shot Bucky in his good arm. Bucky let go of Amelia as he was hit. She ran off and hid in the bushes.

The women tried to punch Bucky but he blocked it. He took her arm and flipped her over. The man started shooting but Bucky quickly dodged the bullets. The women got back up and side kicked Bucky in the legs. He fell over. The man then grabbed Bucky` s gun. He point the gun at Bucky.

"Stand down, leave miss. Rogers alone!" the man told him. "This isn't a fight your gana win."

Bucky reached for his knife and quickly stabbed the man in the foot, as the man fell. Bucky stabbed the man in the throat. The children watched in terror. Bucky took his gun back then shot the women in the head. He laughed.

Amelia`s eyes were widened she couldn't believe what she had just saw. She brought her sleeve up, revealing a spy watch. She pressed a button on it and suddenly her father appeared on the small screen.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"He is here!" she cried out. "He is back and he is gana take me! These two agents tried to stop him, but he killed them both! He wants to use me to get to you guys! Daddy you and mommy have to come save me! I don't know where is going to take me! But I know he will find me and then I don't know what he will do."

"Calm down. Relax. Me and your mother are going to save you, we promise. We are not going to let him hurt you. Activate the tracker like I showed you. We`ll find you not matter what."

"Cause your with me tilt the end of the line, right dad?"

Steve smiled.

"You know I am."

Amelia did as she was told, she pressed a button on the spy watch activating the tracker. She heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Daddy come quickly!" she told him.

"We are on our way now. Just stay calm and if you have to fight remember what I taught you."

Suddenly Amelia saw Bucky`s metal arm come through the bushes and grabbed her by the collar. She kicked and kicked but her feet where too small to hit him. She tried punching his arms trying to get him to let go. But to him the punches were nothing. Bucky threw her into his car. She was crying.

The screen on the spy watch went blank. Steve ran over to Jim, who was flying the plane.

"We need to change coordinates!" Steve told him. "Bucky has my daughter, he's trying to use her to get to get to Peggy and me."

"So you're just going to fall right into his trap?" Jim asked.

"What other choice do we have!? I`m not going to let her die!"

"I understand but, maybe you and Peggy should stay here and we`ll save Amelia. What if he brainwashes you guys, or kills you. The world needs you both. Let us fight this battle."

"That's kind. But we are going to do this as a team. No one is going to die or get brainwashed we are all going to get out of this alive."


End file.
